<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekly Girls' Im Nayeon by citruscherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359759">Weekly Girls' Im Nayeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruscherry/pseuds/citruscherry'>citruscherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, NaTzu - Freeform, fluff?, just grab some popcorns, nayeon is a mangaka, or food, some jargons, squint for other ships, the fanfic oh, watch momo pass by</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruscherry/pseuds/citruscherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have an issue with me and turtles? Who uses turtles for beta markers"</p><p>But Tzuyu shrugs and continues to draw backgrounds.</p><p>"Says by someone who uses detailed chibi rabbits as beta markers" pencil and ruler now placed down, she looks up at her and say "use that energy to think of plot improvements instead of placing too much details on a beta marker"</p><p>To be insulted at something she admits to be wrong just offends Nayeon to another degree that she can't explain. Who even draws detailed drawings for beta markers? Only Im Nayeon and she has the guts to feel offended.</p><p>or</p><p>Nayeon works as an office girl by day and a mangaka by night while Tzuyu helps her to survive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hectic Life Made Less Hectic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>loosely based from the comedy gold anime "Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon is definitely a flawed human being, no doubt about it. When she decided to write a cheesy romance comics on impulse and jokingly submitted it to Jihyo for screening when she was 27, she didn't know that it would be a hit to the over-dramatic, high pitch voiced, flirty and love hungry teenagers that she never regrets using a pseudonym credited to her. Not that she doesn't want to reveal that she is THE <em> Kim Tokki </em> korean teenagers talk about, the fact that she wrote it at age 27, with a decent job that has nothing to do with her hobby, embarrasses her to a degree that she can't bear. She even asks authors that have the same genre and around her age in an online community how are they comfortable that their identity is exposed, and how they beat procrastination. Don't start on her procrastinating habit... It is so bad that she has to go into hiding— care of Tzuyu— everytime Jihyo and Jeongyeon <em> arrange a meeting in her house </em> when she forgets to pass chapters for publication.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Not only is she bad at managing her time, Nayeon is definitely worse when it comes to managing and checking her supplies' stock. Nothing gets her cold feet and her whole body soaking in sweat like how it happens when she <em> miraculously </em> runs out of markers, especially the one she uses for skin tones. But running out of markers when the submission is tomorrow has far more worse aftermat than getting sweaty underwear and cold feet.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Her irrational fears of Jihyo are not helping her everytime she remembers being visited by her in the middle of the night after she told Jeongyeon she can't pass a chapter that day. She had her do many humiliating things that she couldn't help having her stomach do a flip whenever she tries to say it. The second time was so traumatizing that she had to sleep in a church with all communications cut off just so Jihyo won't track her.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"How did you even run out of ink that fast?!" Tzuyu asks Nayeon, remembering that she bought one last month as she aggressively drives to the nearest bookstore twenty minutes before closing hours.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Because I keep drawing!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You don't have colored pages that much!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"I have a lot but it didn't top my standard!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You mean you're wasting papers and colored markers and just throw them down the shoot but keep advocating <em> Hashtag Save the trees Hashtag Save the turtles </em> in your artist wall?!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Offended and in shock, Nayeon gasps and hit the younger girl's arm causing the car to swerve a little.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"What the hell!" Tzuyu shouts from the violence.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Don't bring turtles in this conversation!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Reasons and rebuttals fly to each other with Tzuyu not planning to concede and Nayeon heavily offended by the turtle remark. She reasons that papers don't kill the harmless, cute, little creatures and Tzuyu just wants to mess with her but as soon as she replies something related to trees, it sends her to the edge from the humiliation and being offended. Tzuyu doesn't even intend to offend the older girl, she's just tired of her wasting paper and not even bothering to recycle them, but she did not expect Nayeon to also exhaust her markers supply that she can't help to imagine if she drinks it like her favorite beer. The only reason she's helping her this night is because nothing feels more sinful for her than seeing her friend sleeping on a church bench murmuring profanities addressed to Jihyo on a Sunday morning while the first mass of the day is taking place.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"How can you possibly forget the cover of your <em> tankobon </em> ?" Tzuyu sighs as soon as she hit the break. How Nayeon unfastens her seat belt in a hurry but keeps on failing to open the door just adds to her stress greatly. She gives another sigh and reaches the door for her that very much opens and is perfectly working, Nayeon is just dumb at things when under pressure.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry, okay? Let me treat you tomorrow. I'll be the driver!" With one last sigh and forcing her to hurry inside, Tzuyu can finally relax after she saw her enter the bookstore. Though she has a big hunch that everything will not go well and she has to take her to another wild goose chase with the publishing company.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She sighs as soon as she feels the pent up stress from the possibility of having one of their impromptu roadtrips tonight.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon runs aisle per aisle with her fist clenched bitting her nails in another hand. Her heart beat doubles within the past hour, thighs has fingers tapping on it, fidgeting from time to time that she can. The sensation of fear and the adrenaline kicking in does not end in a pleasant situation and she knows that she might stop functioning later even if she gets the markers that she needed because she will be too burned out from her own fear. Thinking about things Jihyo can do to her never helps and it makes everything worse, she rather leave dangerously being chased as a wanted individual for breaching the contract than to face Jihyo and her humiliating punishment. She knows it is a petty and messy mentality but Tzuyu knows Nayeon being an outlaw was part of Nayeon's weird dreams.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"E000, E000, E00..." a trembling finger traces hastily across the color codes that didn't match.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"E..." she whispers under her ragged breath, starting to lose hope as she keeps on tracing each pen from its color code on top. Her breathing starts to get heavier and her nails are close to getting blunt, she's near the end of the markers and yet no sign of what she needs. Her mind is starting to play tricks on her, telling her that she will never find it and that scares her so much that she bites her nail too hard on the last pen.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Shit" a loud thump in her chest hits as the horrors start to creep up her spine. She can already feel the sensations of the possible punishment— Jihyo on one side with a broom and Jeongyeon on another, laughing out loud at her that makes it much worse. She leans her head on the shelf wishing for the markers to get back in stock.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Nayeon?" a deep soothing voice of a man calls her. Of course she recognizes that voice.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Park Jinyoung. Jihyo's older brother, her work mate that has his cubicle next to hers, and also her long-time high school crush... Aaaaand Jisoo's boyfriend.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em> To reveal or not to </em> , Nayeon thinks dramatically at such time that Tzuyu will likely judge her later. Revealing that she's the <b> <em>teenager's literary god, Kim Tokki</em> </b> , and convincing Jihyo to extend her deadline will possibly have some setbacks like she can't have the same dignity and the cute image to him but that's not really something she should worry when breaching contracts is an issue.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She slowly shifts her gaze to the direction of the voice, surprising Jinyoung as the stress is evident from her face, asking her a worried "Are you okay?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>But he surprised Nayeon more with her Vol. 3 <em> tankobon </em> on his hand! The shiny blue surface with the fancy cute letters colored in yellow complimented by the sparkles all over the cover that Nayeon very much let Tzuyu design that she will never forget is the first thing that she noticed when she sees him. Much to Nayeon's chagrin, she stutters as she tries hard to utter a word, wide eyed and a hand blocking her gasp while a finger points at his occupied hand.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"A-are you reading that?" Her voice trembles in every word, not even the chuckle of the man in front of her can ease her up.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this? Yeah. I saw Jihyo proof-reading this a lot but she won't let me take a peek and gave me the first volume instead"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>For the love of God, Nayeon thinks, she might have already beheaded and obliterated Jihyo's whole existence in her mind. A part of her contract states that no one from the publication should leak a lead towards her identity. If Tzuyu would be here and answer this ridiculous phrase of a contract for Nayeon, Jihyo is not liable for breaching of contract because in the first place her story is a payable material that anyone can read and Jinyoung is a consumer. He is only reading her story without Jihyo telling who the author is, she's just panicking and embarrassed at her whole ordeal.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"It's kinda' embarrassing that you caught a 33-year old male reading this" Nayeon almost forgot her dilemma by the way Jinyoung rubs his nape with a sheepish smile because it only takes his puffy smile to make her knees weak. His stare at her own dilated eyes just doubles the beating of her poor erratic heart.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"No, don't be! Hobbies and preferences have no gender and age at all!" she answers in panic, tearing first from the eye contact, assuring him that his hobby is fine.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>But Nayeon is a very bad liar. Not that she is bad at the deed but she has trouble with keeping up to make the lie seem true. Replying Jinyoung with "I read that too!" enthusiastically in panic just starts her thread of unnecessary lies.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Really? I think you and Jisoo will get along since she's a big fan of the series"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon bit her tongue so hard that it hurts. Jisoo shouldn't know that she's the author. But that just makes her want to impress her ex-best friend with good chapters and hear good feedback through Jinyoung.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>While Nayeon's busy panicking from her lies, Tzuyu's waiting for her patiently inside her car, listening to Day6's new song with already-hooded eyes, body molded to the surface of the seat cover, tired and half asleep. She deserves an expensive mattress to lie into after the long-office hours of designing that even her perfect posture gets crooked, and taking care of Nayeon after an over-time really requires her to have the most expensive one because it is somehow more tedious than her actual work.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She never wanted a piece of fortune the older girl is getting, hell, she doesn't even care about the fame that can shed her light. Watching Nayeon draw and happily let her read the script first just brings her joy more than a few coins she can get from it. As for her, a happy Nayeon is a happy Tzuyu, it instantly becomes her source of delight. No money or fame can ever replace the happiness she gets from helping her put her name out there in the industry.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Got what you need?" Tzuyu pulls back her reclined seat and groggily asks the deranged girl who just got back, slamming the car door too hard.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"File an emergency leave, we're going on a road trip"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Even in her groggy state, Tzuyu really has no choice. The girl did not get her markers but something just says that she got something more important than that. Maybe she's filled with slight terror but Nayeon is definitely glowing. Jinyoung's confession that Jisoo reads her story just gives her enough fuel to have an idea for 9 chapters ahead and all she has to do is to draw them immediately when they get back. But for now they have to run, leaving the tired Tzuyu no choice but to follow— the last train left, and walking 2 hours back to their unit in the middle of winter is suicide, maybe possible but she doesn't want to go home with amputated parts of her. She sighs at how this is going to escalate tomorrow, but she understands Nayeon. Jihyo is truly terrifying if angered, that's why she just goes with the other girl when she's in a pinch.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Heart keeps skipping a beat with butterflies in her stomach, Just going anywhere with Tzuyu and watch the seaside sunrise nowhere near Seoul as they evade Jihyo's watchful eyes gives Nayeon the euphoria she has been craving for. But Nayeon chooses to ignore the fluttering feeling and dismiss it as the aftermath of her excitement. She chose to focus on her newfound inspiration for new chapters as she has the empty markers to thank later.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon thinks that she will forever have a crush on Jinyoung but that doesn't compare to what she <em> felt </em> for his girlfriend Jisoo. They used to be Dumb and Dumber, the Romeo to her Juliet, an inseparable duo with a hint of a budding romance until an ill-fated hindrance happened between them that flipped the table for them. Everything is not the same when Jisoo decided to date Tzuyu... Then Jinyoung.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Yes, Nayeon is one indecisive sly woman who likes 3— THREE— people at the same time but hides it and likes to dismiss everything with a lie.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Though one thing she is sure of. Those ridiculous crush on them were never <em> love </em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>By the time Nayeon has finished her fifth chapter for the week, she already wasted <b> <em>30 sheets of paper.</em> </b> Yes, she is full of ideas left and right two weeks after the bookstore incident but that alone is not enough to form an actual storyline that would make sense, but nonetheless, an idea is still better than a blank piece of paper. Look what her ideas have got her into— 4 chapters in a week is such a feat for a procrastinator like Nayeon.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Tzuyu! You can do the backgrounds now" Nayeon exits her room and sees the other girl ready with her own tools on the coffee table as she actively looks at references for the scenes. Her approved manuscripts are on the side, already inked while some are still up for inking.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She decides to ink it to decrease the younger girl's workload. She can either start on the next chapter but she knows it is bad for her to put her brain on overdrive, it never ends well. Tzuyu will probably tease her if she ever do something stupid. Besides, she has 8 chapters ready for publication and 4 chapters up for review and revisions.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She flips the pages but stopped instantly when she sees a cute turtle markings on different scenes that needed inking. While most people may react in adoration if they see Tzuyu's cute turtle, Nayeon is the opposite. It triggers her so much just because of a certain argument last time they went to the bookstore. Her left brow raises and twitches her lips in a displeased smile, releasing a smug "ha" and points it out to the younger girl.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Do you have an issue with me and turtles? Who uses turtles for beta markers"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>But Tzuyu shrugs and continues to draw backgrounds.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Says by someone who uses detailed chibi rabbits as beta markers" pencil and ruler now placed down, she looks up at her and say "use that energy to think of plot improvements instead of placing too much details on a beta marker"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>To be insulted at something she admits to be wrong just offends Nayeon to another degree that she can't explain. Who even draws detailed drawings for beta markers? Only Im Nayeon and she has the guts to feel offended.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She bites her tongue to stop her from arguing further when suddenly her phone rings and finds Jeongyeon's caller ID.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Nayeon answers anxiously. The only reason that her editor is calling right now is to either give feedback on her new chapter or asking her to proceed without revisions. Annoying her is not in the agenda since the publication date is near.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon hopes it is the latter.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Don't beg and expect what you are expecting honestly"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The sigh on the other line crushed Nayeon's fragile hope but what hope is she talking about? She knows she did poorly on the last chapter. Thanks to Tzuyu's ideas, that chapter is saved from being scrapped.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She quickly gets the manuscript in question and a paper to write on for feedback as she sits across Tzuyu at the table.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "On page 3, what did the heroine feel?" </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Happy"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "On page 7 on the lower left panel?" </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"She's happy"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "On page 18?" </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"She's happy"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The creeping fear starts to surface in Nayeon as she hears a pause followed by <em> the sigh </em> from the other line. All she's waiting for is Jeongyeon's onslaught complaints so she can already end the unnecessary release of adrenaline that she's currently feeling.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em> "I'll be professional and forget the fact that you are my friend" </em> Jeongyeon inhales deeply before screaming "The fuck is your character that shallow not to experience complex emotions?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>That is definitely not in the line of being professional.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"But getting a lunch box from your crush will make you happy" she whines, fake sobbing through the phone and making faces to the point Tzuyu has to stop drawing and watches her in disgust.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em> "I know but think about the thought of the act" </em> Jeongyeon started <em> "You forgot your lunch at home with no money at all and you are already hungry. Your crush gave you lunch but you also hate him the same amount you like him. Let that sink in to you. I don't think happiness is the right emotion for all of that" </em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon ended the call and immediately tried to do the revisions but nothing came into her mind as to how to change the emotions that she needs to portray. Even with the help of the reluctant Tzuyu since she's too busy with drawing backgrounds, nothing really changes. Frustrated as she is, Tzuyu suggested she retire for the day and head to sleep with a promise that she will help her tomorrow.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The next day Nayeon is surprised to see Tzuyu up so early when her work starts at noon, already in her jeans, black shirt with the front hem tucked in, white shoes, and a long trench coat ready to be worn at the side. Her usual get up for work is surprising her so early in the morning.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>At first she thinks that Tzuyu will try to redraw the panels but this only earned her a nonchalant clapback that sends her back to reality— that Tzuyu will never do everything for her— slapping her some senses.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking for my renders for my presentation later"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Oh. Nayeon's heart sinks. What did she even expect? But the older unnie inside her kicks in even when she is in such a horrible state and Nayeon finds herself looking for what the younger girl needs. Maybe it is the notebook Tzuyu keeps on drawing at? Are those even considered renders of house designs?<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The questionable brown, leather-covered notebook that has her name engraved on it flashes through Nayeon's peripheral view. Now that she has an actual look on it, she remembers that this was her gift to her 3 years ago.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Is this it?" The older girl picks it up and examines the outer cover.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>But Tzuyu didn't plan to even let Nayeon remember that notebook at all, she didn't even notice that she already had it in her hand in a span of a millisecond. Thank God for the adrenaline rush that made her faster than light that the swing of her hand created wind that was strong enough to move Nayeon's shower bangs.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Apologetic as she is to Nayeon after seeing her surprised face, she just can't let her see the content of it. "T-That's not it" Tzuyu immediately hides the notebook inside her bag. "I think I left it in the office"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu leaves for work before Nayeon can even get into her work clothes, leaving her alone without talking about the revisions at all like she did not promise her. Her mind can't even focus on one topic now that Tzuyu's mysterious notebook starts to creep in and distract her from the revisions. Of course she value's her privacy let alone she's not even a nosy person but she didn't know that her notebook is too precious to let any people take a peek inside. The only reason she dared to look is because architectural drawings are <em> damn </em> amazing and Tzuyu is very good at it to not even take a peek.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>-----<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Hungry and frustrated, Nayeon continues her work trying to ignore Jinyoung on the other side of her cubicle that keeps getting surprised and awed with her story and for the first time, she is irritated at him. All she wants to do is to run away from anything related to her story that will remind her of the revisions.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>11:58 AM. Nayeon receives a text from Tzuyu if she can go out since she's around the area. With just a single text, she hurries to fix her table and asks Momo to go down with her. She knows the japanese girl has been <em> stalking </em> Tzuyu's social media accounts.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Tapping her left foot and biting her thumb, Nayeon and Momo stand in the middle of the lobby of their building as they wait for Tzuyu. Momo seems to be too enthusiastic about meeting Tzuyu for the first time that she keeps on using her front camera of her phone as a mirror, fixing her fringes and finding non-existent dirt on her face. Nayeon ignores the slight annoyance because why is she suddenly annoyed at Momo? She never knows, maybe it's just the time of the month.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She keeps a watchful eye on the door for minutes already, thinking about what Tzuyu has to give. The big automatic door swings open for a hundred times as a crowd of employees come in and out. By the time Nayeon loses count how many times it slides open, she sees an unusual head sticking out of the crowd taller than most females. She started gawking in shock, too surprised to talk and call Momo to tell that their visitor had arrived. 5"7 Architect Tzuyu in light blue blazer and slacks with just white shoes and a shirt tucked inside, sporting her rounded glasses and a ponytail causes a short-circuit in Nayeon's system.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She's already numb from Momo's slap that she didn't even notice that both of them are gawking at her.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Her heart beats double and she can't even close her mouth for her own good. Why is she having a crush on Tzuyu in smart-casual get up? Because if she's going to rate the fashion, it is 10 out of 10! Of course Tzuyu's usual black jeans with denim-like polo over her white shirt is also top notch for Nayeon but this whole professional style is just <em> her style </em> .<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"I have to meet a client near here so... Your lunch" Tzuyu snaps her back to reality and hands over a thermal bag with food inside. "I did the grocery already so don't bother going to the supermarket later"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Her whole surroundings suddenly feels like an anime scene inside her head. Flowers all over the ground with pink background as a strong blow of wind passes by them— Momo suddenly is invisible to her.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She's <em> fucking </em> happy that <em> happy </em> is not enough to describe it. Tzuyu doing the grocery shopping for them before her work starts then delivering her warm lunch to the office? A major turn-on for Nayeon.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Butterflies all over her stomach, pink cheeks that she doesn't care to hide anymore, Nayeon mutters a "thanks" and sees Tzuyu follow with a smile that shows her dimple and a little chuckle, making her messier than ever.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Hello I am Momo, are you free this weekend?" Momo shoves her aside and offers a handshake.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"I am Tzuyu. My schedule's already full with taking care of Nayeon unnie"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon feels a string was struck inside her heart by how she rejects Momo but she ignores it, dismissing it as a fact that she really needs guidance to function properly in her daily life.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu bows and bids goodbye, Nayeon relaxes for a bit until Momo irritates her for another second.<br/>"I can't believe you're living with her" she slaps her shoulder hard "If you're not fucking her, can I have her?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Of course, Nayeon doesn't want that. She leaves Momo hanging and goes back to her cubicle without talking to her. Is this the promise Tzuyu is talking about— to re-enact the feelings in her story? If it is, Tzuyu succeeds, with Nayeon <em> feeling </em> more than she should.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>As soon as Tzuyu reaches her car, Nayeon already sent her a text<br/><em> "Please send me a full body picture! It's for research purposes" </em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu's pride swells up greatly. Dressing up in Nayeon's secret fetish definitely made the older girl feel things and she knows it. The text message just proves everything to be true.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The stress gets into Nayeon too much these days. Not a day passes by that she never sees Jinyoung reading her story in secret except to her. They even exchange opinions and ideas on how to make the story more entertaining. Things were good until what she has been afraid of happened.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Huh? How did you know about that? What you said last week is correct. Every detail"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em> "Shit" </em> Nayeon bites her tongue and internally screams at herself for slipping such important information.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>One thing Nayeon is also bad at? Making decisions on the spot, more likely on impulse that she immediately regrets.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"I- uhhh I actually do inking for that artist! She's my friend"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung definitely buys it. With the accuracy in the story that Nayeon just told him last week, of course he would believe her. She really wished that he didn't because her mouth suddenly ran on its own again and definitely will regret it in the following days.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's thread of lies just keeps longer for Tzuyu to do the damage control in the near future.<br/><br/></p><p>______________________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You could have told him you are a psychic or it is some shit you just made up" Jeongyeon sips her tea as she watches Nayeon prepare her own coffee, feeling too much at home in the latter's apartment.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Of all people, you're asking me that? You know that my mind is not capable of deciding things on a whim. It is out of its capacity"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nothing is the best response to what she heard except for sipping a piping hot tea while hearing Im Nayeon admitting what everyone has been teasing her for years. With wide eyes as she sounds her sip in an exaggerated manner. "I am proud of you for finally realizing" Jeongyeon mocked the distressed girl with a smile, ending in monotone with a victorious clap.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You already heard what you want. Are you happy? Then so help me" rolling her eyes, Nayeon groaned loud and face palms<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Do you realize that our circle of friends overlap, Nayeon? You're a fucking shut-in that rarely let people close to you! His friends are literally your only friends!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I have plenty of friends, too!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"But only who knows how to draw, huh?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"T-Tzuyu..."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The taller girl slams her hands on the table, claps and points a finger at her for getting the right answer.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You got it. It's Tzuyu, you're going to use Tzuyu again for your mess like you always do"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon raises a brow and cocks her head looking confused "Are you condoning me this time for using Tzuyu again?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"No, that was sarcastic"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon sighs and shakes her head. Why did she even hope her to support her antics? Jeongyeon never agrees without dissing her first and ends with a sarcastic remark.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>But Jeongyeon did make sense. Nayeon's confidence in impulsive lying is because Tzuyu keeps saving her by making every single lie that comes out of her lips true for a moment. After hearing those savage remarks by Jeongyeon earlier, she's starting to realize how kind of Tzuyu to keep saving her sorry ass.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Tzuyu, Jeongyeon has an observation that she's been itching to tell the other girl.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think Tzuyu's been too cooperative with you these days?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Of course she did but just dismissed it as an act of kindness. Tzuyu is overly kind afterall.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Nothing new actually. She's been like that since we were kids"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Of course I know that" Jeongyeon clarified "But I mean something in her vibe just feels different and I think I have seen it before"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Like what?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon almost speaks but still managed to stop herself, thinking if Nayeon is the right person to tell her <em> observation </em> . If she ends up right and makes things <em> bad </em> for them, she doesn't think she can handle the onslaught of complaints from Nayeon.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Just forget what I said. You're right, she's been like that since the beginning" she can see the confusion painted on Nayeon's face. She is too, actually but it is not right to paint a person an opinion that has not been proven.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"But don't you think it is time for you to go digital? Time to lessen Tzuyu's burden"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You know I can burn a house with these hands"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon doesn't fancy the idea of using anything related to technology when it comes to her manhwas. For one, she's not tech savvy; two, she likes the vintage feel of the inks and those sparkly screen tones you put on top of the panels for romantic scenes. The first one is enough for her not to get a drawing tablet because a flat surface can magically spark fire with the kind of hands she has and she already hates imagining that Tzuyu will definitely pour buckets of water at her for <em> preventive measures </em> . Though she knows that her way of publishing is already outdated, the fact that her style caused her to gather a niche has her story keep going, her anonymous identity even added to the curiosity of the readers. They are going to scan them and publish it online anyways.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon leaves Jeongyeon's place when the clock strikes 9 bringing all the thoughts about Tzuyu that should have stayed in Jeongyeon's house. It's not everyday that she hears observations from her about Tzuyu because the girl has always been <em> open </em> with Jeongyeon. The fact that she did ask her that question means that it is something Tzuyu has never said to the former.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Ugh!" Nayeon groans as she waits for the elevator to open. Everything in her life is all about Tzuyu these days and she's starting to feel weird. why is everything reminding her of Tzuyu, every action of her and every decision, she will consider Tzuyu's opinions, situation— her everything. Since when did her life have been reliant on the girl? Not that she's complaining but she does wonder when it all started.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>There is a ding and the elevator opens, Nayeon has never been so surprised like this for a while. She felt a small thump in her chest, feeling like she's resisting a gamble that can worsen her desires. Tzuyu's inside the lift with her phone on her ear. Her phone suddenly rings with Tzuyu's caller ID.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"T-Tzuyu..." she froze on her spot, surprised to see her, letting her phone ring.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I guess there's no signal in there" her smile sends Nayeon in such a wild roller-coaster ride "I was on my way home and unnie told me you're here so I decided to pick you up"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is right. Tzuyu's too cooperative these days that she's getting <em> the butterflies in her stomach </em> , leaving her to wonder why is she feeling this way? What is she even feeling at all?<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon shrugs the feeling again for another month, making things go back to normal (for her) for the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon doesn't know what to focus on as of now. The stress of her lie and the burn out period is starting to eat her alive. She knows she already has 9 chapters pending for publication— 9 weeks of rest— but the thought of impressing Jisoo and Jinyoung just gets her in the mood to write and draw. She wants them to see her <em> very </em> productive and <em> very </em> active to the point of burning herself out. She's now out of ideas and keeps scrapping paper per paper, something Tzuyu hates to see. Working on mostly digital based drafting and handouts made Tzuyu aware of paper usage and even started joining campaigns. <b> <em>By this time, Nayeon has wasted a total of 60 sheets of paper</em> </b><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Stress without eating and feeling her stomach aches and grumbles just worsens her mood. She can't write and draw, she can't cook, and now she's too hungry to function. It's supposed to be Tzuyu's turn to bring food to the table and it's already 8 PM, where is she actually? Nayeon thinks. If she's not bringing take-outs and plans to cook when it is already late, She doesn't know what she can do to the younger girl.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She rests her head on the table, cheeks getting squeezed by the surface and gravity, completely sulking from her problems when suddenly the door swings open, the scent of food greeting her lovingly as it makes her stomach growl violent.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Chewwyyy... What took you so looooong?~" baby talks and unnecessary nicknames never faze Tzuyu by a slight<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Sort of... In the physical aspect. She actually has a soft spot for Nayeon's <em> annoying </em> baby talks.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu keeps a straight face and places the plastic bag on the table making the older girl flinch with the vibration and smell.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"I went to Yongsan"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Little Tokyo?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I was thinking you might want to go Japanese today"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>As long as it is food, Nayeon is happy. The fact that Tzuyu brought her warm Japanese food and even have a serving separated for her midnight snacks just delights her and giddy inside. She just hopes the younger will not see the pile of paper she has in the trash bin and everything will be perfect.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She starts to prepare the table, removing her kits and places each bento box across each other with chopsticks on its side while Tzuyu changes to comfortable clothes. She comes out with her baggy purple hoodie and sweatpants, something Nayeon finds cute for her height and composure.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The dinner went by peaceful, friendly banters from time to time until a thought struck her.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em> "Shit" </em> She realizes that she should have asked Tzuyu to buy her Japanese colored markers that she's currently out of since there is a Japanese bookstore there with the brand she is using. Jihyo's been directly contacting her to hurry up with the next tankobon cover.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I forgot. I have something for you. Wait there" Tzuyu returns to her room while Nayeon sulks at her long overdue problem. She quickly asks Tzuyu the moment she returns.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Hey, can we go to the bookstore?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The tall girl sits across from her in confusion "Huh, your supplies ran out again?" as if she's judging her and her magical hands that sucks everything dry.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu already had her hand extended, passing something to Nayeon even before she could reply.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Don't you need this? This was the reason I went to Yongsan, the food was just a side trip actually"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looks straight into her hand and sees 4 pieces of the marker she badly needs. She keeps looking at the pens and Tzuyu's smiling face, a dimple visibly in show making her cuteness level up in Nayeon's eyes.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Oh" she let out a dry chuckle. Feeling something struck her heart to beat erratically<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Her stomach is churning, her heart is definitely beating faster with the sight of her dimple. <em> "What is happening with me?" </em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She tries to shrug the feeling off her system like she used to but not everything works in her favor. She keeps finding herself staring at the younger girl that she started to make a fool out of herself. Her face is a mess, the sauce is all over her mouth and some bits of rice on her cheeks yet she continues to look at Tzuyu that is minding her own business until she sees the sorry state she was in.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu wipes her face like a baby, leaving Nayeon frozen and a mess with her beating heart.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The long overdue feelings that she shrugs everytime she feels <em> weird </em> , those feelings from 3 years ago— No, maybe years beyond that she managed to ignore, is coming back to haunt her.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>She's feeling <em> things </em> for her again.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Scenario Prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nayeon's suddenly transported to Japan. She might get a new inspiration from visiting old memories triggered by a recent incident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please grab some food before reading this! It will be long :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Jihyo... I'm sorry I didn't mean to exclude you at all" Nayeon whines outside Jihyo's hotel room, sitting on the floor as she pushes her ear to hear if Jihyo answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not plan to go to Japan for 2 weeks in the middle of Summer. Hell, she did not even file for a Vacation Leave and good thing Jihyo's her boss (which all of them forgot including herself) or else, she's jobless the moment she comes back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why is she pleading Jihyo to let her in? What is even an emergency for Nayeon to barge inside Jeongyeon's room, only to be ultimately scarring her eyes and innocence that she excused herself and ran to Jihyo's room as comfort?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Nayeon, she did not know Jihyo's been watching the moment she entered Jeongyeon's room and misunderstood her as someone who is only a second choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jihyo... I'm sorry. I planned to call you to Jeongyeon's room but... You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happened" Nayeon closes her eyes in an attempt to clear her thought, trying to forget what happened inside Jeongyeon's room and sighs as she continues to hesitate. "Just please... I badly need to release this. I am CURRENTLY PANICKING!" she says from a whisper to a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo did not hesitate to let her know how she's not convinced with her and Nayeon greets a deadpan look from her as soon as the doors open wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not even a millisecond after the door opens, Nayeon tackled Jihyo to the room and closed the door quickly like a madman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?! " Jihyo's shocked from the sudden aggression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is it, Nayeon thinks. She already made up her mind because she's going nuts over what happened earlier in their room. Regrets are for later, she really needs to get the overflowing feeling inside her and just get judged by god herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tzuyu and I... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You and Tzuyu</span>
  </em>
  <span> what?" Jihyo answers still in monotone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tzuyu and I..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon ended up screaming like a lunatic on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-2 days earlier-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nayeon wasted a total of 100 sheets of paper by the time Spring ended.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feelings for Tzuyu started to haunt her when Spring approached and all she can think about 24/7 is her and the story started to hit a wall. She doesn't blame the girl though, it's her own fault after all. And as the days go by and the Spring breeze disappears in to a warm Summer cruise, Nayeon just realized how stupid she is to burry those budding confused feelings she always gets years before. And what's the worst thing she always did after burying them? Distance herself from Tzuyu like nothing happened in the most questionable and unusual way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon appealed this to Jihyo and decided that the public should miss Kim Tokki for a while and sort things out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo can say that Nayeon looked like a zombie the moment she gets a glimpse of her in the airport. This whole trip was a surprise after all so why is Nayeon and Tzuyu looking like a dead corpse walking unbound inside?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blame the wrestle and chokeholds last night is what Tzuyu has been thinking but that scenario is not necessarily the reason why the older girl looks so miserably undead. They did fight while preparing things at 3am but Tzuyu was already done preparing hers at 1am while Nayeon wasn't even done picking her clothes when the clock strikes 6 when they were supposed to leave for their flight at 6:30. Being undead is actually better than being dead from lack of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for Nayeon, it is more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jinyoung oppa's not here yet?" Tzuyu noticed that Jihyo's alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's picking up his girlfriend" ending it with an eye roll, Jihyo seems to be not fond of this girlfriend... Which is the same with Nayeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just sinked into both of them. Slowly, Nayeon started to fidget her way to the bench and silently scream internally by herself while Tzuyu has also been slightly regretting her decision to let them even come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them can't sit still for the same reason— Jisoo is Tzuyu's ex, something Nayeon can't let go of for 10 straight years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the fact that she lied to Jinyoung about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Tokki</span>
  </em>
  <span> is haunting her alive. What if Jinyoung suddenly brings it up? She knows Tzuyu would jump in and save her sorry ass but what would she even think of her? a big baby pathological liar in the body of a 30 year old woman?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to Japan looking like a zombie?" Thankfully for a while, they find themselves, especially Nayeon, distracted by the unannounced arrival of Jeongyeon with two other girls with a girl in pink hair clinging to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon's familiar with Mina, and the only thing she noticed from the last time they have seen each other is that she has gotten way prettier. Instead of the short &amp; orange hair, she now sports long flowing blonde hair. Though they only had a few hello's as an exchange of conversation, she knows that she and Tzuyu goes way back in college up to now in their current work. They could have been friends too if only Tzuyu stopped her rule of not letting her circle of friends overlap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the girl that clings to Jeongyeon has something she's uncomfortable with that she can't point out. The stares and the smirks, Nayeon wonders if the pink-haired girl is naturally sultry and intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nayeon, Sana. Sana, Nayeon"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as simple as that. No other description or what but it is still obvious that this Sana girl, the pink haired vixen in front of her, is Jeongyeon's current girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Nayeon's sanity, pressured to find a relationship after learning she's one of the few in her circle of friends other than Jihyo that lacks a partner in presence. Don't state her age, her appearance will age rapidly in a span of an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both reached a hand out and shook with a huge smile on their face. This Sana girl might be a charming person contrasting to her very pretty face that made her a little hard to approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're Tzuyu's house mate!" she beamed with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahhhh yes, she is Tzuyu's house mate. That made her heart crack for a little. She chuckled dry at the realization that Tzuyu, her childhood friend and mayhaps to be better called as the love of her for most of her life, only considered her as the trusty housemate that has been clumsy every single day to be the source of her entertainment and migraine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you two are close enough to travel together!" Nayeon irked but didn't let it be physically visible. How can this Sana girl, with an angelic innocent smile, rub salt to a freshly cut wound like a devil's incarnate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina can smell it. Tension. It's the battle of Nayeon's invisible petty temper versus Sana's devilish smirk hidden under an angelic smile, and to be honest, Mina's quite entertained. The only thing that makes her interfer is facts and the need for a peaceful flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, they are really close" Mina intervenes with a giggle but soon turns mum when she sees Sana's </span>
  <em>
    <span>harmless</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Tzuyu doesn't talk about her at all" another one of her smiles that this time it sends shivers down Nayeon's </span>
  <em>
    <span>spineless</span>
  </em>
  <span> body. Mina seems to be on the same page as her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-okay. Maybe you're not with us when she talks about her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, everyone is suddenly scared of this Sana girl. Literally every word that she releases triggers Nayeon. The girl has a dagger for a tongue while she has an invertebrate body as guts and a pea-sized temper. The result? She's pissed but too scared to retaliate. Somehow Jihyo has hinted she doesn't like this girl. Nayeon catches this after the exchange when she sees her stern and looking displeased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well except for Tzuyu, she's not scared at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're very close childhood friends along with Jihyo unnie and Jeongyeon unnie"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it is again! The thumping feeling of her heart as if she's being lifted up to cloud nine by the little naughty cherubs version of Tzuyu. She can't blush now, not when the reason is just because of a fact that everyone knows already.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> she groans, finding the younger girl running inside her head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is all coming back to her. Every single time Tzuyu made her heart beat like crazy flashes like a flickering camera flash inside her head that just intensifies the headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blames the marker. One stupid marker that she badly needed. One stupid marker really did break the barely—holding wall that she built just to stop her feelings to grow. One fucking marker, Nayeon screams. It only took her one fucking marker to break down and swoon— as if she doesn't already before everything happened— at everything the younger girl do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't look good" Tzuyu asks. Nayeon perked up and tried to hide a blush. No one should know that she's crushing hard on Tzuyu or she will get the butt of the jokes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just need some sle—" But Nayeon didn't even get the chance to finish the sentence when out of nowhere, Tzuyu placed her hand and gripped tightly on her waist to guide her to a nearby seat to let her rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nayeon hates how the girl even multiplied inside her head like a naughty little cherub messing up the controls inside her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon sighs and just waits for their flight. At least she's distracted from Jisoo for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Present-</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Are you done being scandalous?" Jihyo sat on the floor beside her for almost 3 minutes of Nayeon continuously screaming her lungs out. Nayeon shoots Jihyo a look but proceeds to clean her butt from the imaginary dirt and stands fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she can even get into her own problems, Nayeon decided that it may be a good time to confront Jihyo about something that has been bugging her since this trip started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. First of all, what's with you and Jeongyeon? Like... I know you two roast each other on a daily basis but aren't you too invested roasting her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like you said, it's normal" Jihyo shrugs and continues her way to a small coffee table on the side. Nayeon follows suit behind her like a little curious dog that will definitely bite if she does not get the answer she wants to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roasting each other playfully. Yeah, that's normal. Then what was the day before yesterday for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>2 days ago</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did we get the room with separate beds!" is Jeongyeon's first words after finding out that she did not get the key she's eyeing for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Womanizer's karma" Jihyo mocked, unlocking her shared room with his brother's girlfriend, and taunted her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon is definitely triggered, something Jihyo is aiming for, and huffs "I am not a womanizer" as she looks at Sana just behind her, not minding Jihyo's teasing and is actually enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure. Everyone knows you fucked all women in our office"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhh. Right, you haven't fucked me yet"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closes before anyone can react. Jisoo stifles a chuckle while Mina and Tzuyu try to be as composed as possible and bite their lip to hold their laughs as they see Jeongyeon fuming over both the bed and Jihyo's remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop that" Nayeon said with a grin, actually holding her laugh as she looked at Jihyo's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please Nayeon, you're the one eyeing for this the most" Jisoo replied followed by a chuckle, "You look like you are enjoying it yourself"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Present</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's completely normal, Nayeon. Don't take things too seriously"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon just can't let it slide. If she's going to open up about her feelings for the first time, she won't be going down this line alone and she's definitely determined to let Jihyo spill some tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normal or maybe you're too petty and bitter that Jeongyeon won't even consider you as someone she would date"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bull's eye. The staring contest between them invites chaotic energy as Nayeon refuses to stop her brow twitching, purposely taunting an already dark eyed Jihyo, glaring at her ready to chop down heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nayeon's reflexes are poor and taunting is only applicable for her if she's not going to receive a flick on the forehead. She rather have rebuttals and roasting than get a flick from Jihyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she's in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what your writer's mind has been doing to you? Being delusional?!" Jihyo continues another round of flicks all over her body and all Nayeon could do is just shield her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay stop! I'm sorry" Nayeon surrenders and Jihyo stops but warry and is alert for another attack. "I'll believe you for now"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And another flick for Nayeon's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't pretend that you didn't benefit from that too"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nayeon can't tell if it was a benefit or just pure torture for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-2 days ago-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Nayeon is indeed cursed by the love gods and wants her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span> in pure dilemma and finally wants to set a few certainties in her life. She just thought of being in love with Tzuyu just earlier in the airport and now she's denying her whole feelings for the girl. Maybe that's why the gods decided to scramble their hotel keys, the receptionist doing a bad job telling them which one is which, and let the beds do their thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nayeon realizes that she shouldn't play with fire if she doesn't want to get burned. Teasing someone for not getting what they want, lowkey judging them for assuming it is to have proper </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when she wished hard not to get the couple's bed just slaps karma to her face (and a making her heart happy).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got the queen size bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mina do you want to share rooms with Tzuyu?!" she immediately runs to the next door and knocks obnoxiously loud while Tzuyu looks at her bemused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina opens the door with a smile, "I'm fine with my room already" and peeks to see Tzuyu's reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I don't want you to be lonely" Nayeon fakes a sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry. I also hate sharing sheets and sleeping beside someone"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon is so screwed. She can't disrespect Mina's pet peeves just for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Screw them keys and the beds, she's sleeping on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if she asks to swap rooms with Jeongyeon and Sana? Nayeon suddenly has hope and brightens up. She is sure that they would like to swap so they can do their </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> properly. What if—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want to sleep beside me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking fuck my fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes Tzuyu for Nayeon to reconsider her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is really no problem for them to sleep beside each other. The only problem here is Nayeon's fragile feelings and her decision that leads to avoiding them as much as possible. What if she gets addicted to her scent? Or what if she hugs her </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! It's just—" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what, Nayeon?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just that I thought you might want to sleep beside Mina, that's all"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's just that I think you two are dating and I don't want this confused state I am in now to get worse</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I want that?" Tzuyu is as perplexed as Nayeon trying to come up with more excuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... Y-Y two look really </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But... It's not like we're not sleeping beside each other before regularly, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> her heart started to pump faster and her palms were sweating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ended up sleeping together with Tzuyu while she's on the edge of the bed, not wanting to feel her heat or smell her scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Present-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up. You set this up didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that helps you sleep at night—Oh! That was witty"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon could only roll her eyes. It is one witty remark but that doesn't mean she likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every second on that bed with Tzuyu is like fire and ice playing tricks on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways. Let's get down to business . </span>
  <em>
    <span>You and Tzuyu</span>
  </em>
  <span> what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tickles inside her stomach come back and it is more annoying than before. Nayeon breaths deep, palming her face and exhales in exaggeration as an attempt to calm those butterflies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We almost kissed accidentally" Nayeon starts fidgeting and suddenly had another breakdown. Jihyo seems to be unbothered. Sure, she almost kissed all of her friends because accidents can happen and compromising positions are part of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the big deal? It's not like your lips touched. Unless you—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly her brain finally unlocked a code that had been trying to decode for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitch that late?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-20 minutes ago-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nayeon found herself lost in the middle of Akihabara when Sana gave them free time for their city tour, walking among those cosplayers that thankfully distract her for realizing she's walking without direction, She found herself in front of an Apple store with the strong urge to buy anything that caught her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nayeon without sleep and Tzuyu is just a pure mess. She can't function properly, her little to no sense of direction completely vanishes, and out of all those things, the worst thing that Tzuyu's disappearance can do to her is loneliness. She questions herself why did she even forced Tzuyu to go with Mina in the first place if she's going to feel like the world has suddenly shut off their lights for her and cast an eternal loneliness that only a doe eyed girl's sweet, Sweet dimple and giggles can only break that curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she has an iPad after that dramatic monologue inside her head. Thank God Jisoo found her wandering. Chatting with her like the old times really did stop her buying impulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tzuyu!" Yes, she can call her now since she already had a Tzuyu breakdown earlier that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you finally spark a fire?" Tzuyu teases as she continues to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sketch</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the brown notebook Nayeon had given her years before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I can kick you out of the house since I pay the rent"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu closed her notes and smiled in tease. "Great! Can't wait for you to find a new assistant that can do everything for free"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Take that back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Nayeon did not burn a building nor sparked a teeny tiny fire. She actually made progress already and found herself doing rough sketches that can be part of her story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something is still missing for her. This romance business is really something she lacks experience but she did manage to write 3 years worth of updates that seem to be keeping those love hungry, hormonal teenagers on the edge every update, starved for a week and all noisy on social media for harmlessly demanding for a new chapter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why is she struggling these past few months when </span>
  <em>
    <span>these feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hers are currently the very most thing that drives her day-to-day joys and excitement of life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon may have known the answer from the beginning. She's just too oblivious and in denial to fully name the reason why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Tzuyu leaving her for good lingers more than what she expected. She spaced out for that matter too long enough that she forgot the events before her worries started creeping in, presence of the tall girl beside her unnoticed and unidentified by her as if she completely forgot everything for the sole purpose of the girl (that is currently unnoticed).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm... I think it is a great start" Nayeon finally escaped the daze from the touch on her shoulder as the younger stand beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And praise Nayeon's heart for this night as it experience such horrid rollercoaster ride separated by a thin line to euphoria. She looks over her shoulder only to find Tzuyu beside her, not realizing that the girl bent down to her face level with her head almost touching her shoulder...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can smell Tzuyu's minty lavender shampoo penetrating every curve and pits of her brain, making sure to imprint it on every corner like a shot of cocaine in her system. Tzuyu's flawlessly smooth tan skin of her cheeks that she wants to poke is inviting her to come closer and just plant one peck on them. And her lips? Nayeon's losing too much brain cells from the short circuit caused by staring at her pair of smooth, kissable lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a single kiss can change everything in an instant. Cheek or lips kisses, everything will still change. The severity of the effect is only what it differs from each. Even if she would like to kiss her in just pure curiosity or letting her feelings break loose, Nayeon just can't do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's too much of a coward but much of a dreamer to close her eyes waiting for Tzuyu to move closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But still not good enough like your previous works" Tzuyu finally stopped and everything went silent for Nayeon who only has her sense of touch to predict every movement they do. Her breath becomes ragged, she keeps swallowing her spit that keeps building up from the nervousness, and her palms are getting sweaty after 10 seconds of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I open my eyes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nayeon swears she feels another warm air that is not coming from her. She bet her story's success that Tzuyu's getting closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she fucking bet her identity that their lips brushed for a millisecond there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is she supposed to open her eyes if this is happening already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" suddenly all of the warmness and the intoxicating scent disappears the moment Tzuyu questions her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can hear the imaginary cracking sound of her broken heart shattered to pieces. It breaks even more to micropieces when she opens her eyes and sees Tzuyu's reaction as if what happened was only one big imagination of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not an imagination, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But she can't say that she's expecting a kiss from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-oh. Sorry! I think I fell asleep" nervous chuckles escapes her lips and avoids eye contact with Tzuyu. She doesn't even see her face after all those very much obvious lies of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Tzuyu makes every lie of mine true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and I don't want that to be true... I want that ki—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I will lie down for a bit" another nervous round of laughs flies around the air as Nayeon pulls herself away from the younger girl, plopping on the bed making sure not to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooookay? I'll go to Mina's room for a while. Don't lock the room. I'll give you ideas later"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon can only nod and not even give a glimpse of Tzuyu's back as she leaves their room. The door closes and footsteps start to fade away until she hears another door close from nearby is the sign for Nayeon to finally breathe and start going insane from the sensation of Tzuyu's breath on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am fucked!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not think twice to go out of the room and pranced her way to Jeongyeon's room in the next hall and literally barged inside uninvited, yelling hard without looking at what's currently in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeongyeon let's talk! Call Ji—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a reason why knocking was invented. And maybe the reason it was might be the same sight the prehistoric man had seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh... Oh my god! My EYES!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Nayeon sees as soon as she looks at them is Sana's glistening shiny </span>
  <em>
    <span>pearls</span>
  </em>
  <span> hanging out in the open air as she dives deep in—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nayeon! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LOCK THE MOTHER FCKING DOOR!" she did not even dared to stay inside for a second after seeing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep sea search</span>
  </em>
  <span>-like sight. She doesn't need to know what Sana's peaches look like with a tattoo and she doesn't need to know what a naked Jeongyeon looks like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking itchy horny boomers" she cusses under her breath and walks towards Jihyo's room. She definitely heard the locks turn at the very moment she was about to turn the knob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jihyo!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Present-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Caffeine has been doing wonders to Nayeon's body the moment she starts another wave of breakdowns and doubts. The cup starts to get slammed on the table with trembling hands in every titillating detail. Better yet expect to be asked to pay for the hotel table and mug at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jihyo, I am fucking confused!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... That's definitely confusing given how silent it was for 10 seconds. But the proximity is near, it can be definitely an accident on her side too. Maybe she's shocked that's why she didn't move"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant. I mean yes it is confusing but I mean my FEELINGS!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo sips her coffee, dragging a long slurp as she maintains eye contact with the distressed girl and Nayeon can see what's coming to her. With that smirk on the rim of the mug, she can already see the foreseeable minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone already has a hunch, Nayeon. Admitting won't kill"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't lie. Wanting that kiss is a big evidence already"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you dictating how I feel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo sighs for the longest in a while that she has ever done. She starts to think how did even Tzuyu manage Nayeon when she's in a contradicting state of herself. Because if she's being honest, she wants to kick Nayeon out of her room and let her suffer from a not-so dilemma of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard your question earlier? Do you want me to drag you back to your room and burn down in shame?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chills. Nayeon perks up and apologizes in her fast-paced world brought by the caffeine as she keeps on bowing. Jihyo's temper unleashing is not a nice sight to be seen. She'd rather go back in shame than to let all hell go loose in this luxurious Japanese hotel room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you even start feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Nayeon, it might be that time when she's having a hard time during her last days in college. Final exams left and right, submitting requirements from time to time, Nayeon just wanted to release all the bad vibes through something new yet familiar for her. She didn't know how to do that and just barged inside Tzuyu's room and hugged her until she fell asleep. Tzuyu did not even try protesting, and Nayeon knows how the younger one hates this kind of skinship that she's just thankful for having Tzuyu in her life at that moment. She's thankful that she found that safe place just by going home and taking a shot at hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little stunt of hers became a normal comfort gesture to something a habit the both of them developed. They found themselves hugging each other on the bed until both of them fell asleep. It became a normal thing with little celebration to just a normal movie night. Nayeon did not realize that this harmless release of stress would cause her</span>
  <b>
    <em> this</em>
  </b>
  <span>. She's already that messed up by thinking if she has a crush on her tall childhood friend or just really consider her damn attractive, and if she would have known that by doing that stunt will complicate those feelings, that would never happen in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that's not normal, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't! " Nayeon whisper screams "I won't be confused if I knew"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you telling me you're this confused for like... 10 years?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon turns silent. Jihyo watches her hands fidget and avoids any eye contact made to the point she has to follow her head movement in every dodge she does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nayeon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! And I go distant whenever I get confused again. Are you happy now?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all those fluttery feelings in Nayeon's chest whenever Tzuyu does her little things, Nayeon tends to stay away as much as possible from her. She did notice the lack of attention being given to her as the days passed by and suddenly after maybe a month that things have died down, Nayeon will come back as if nothing happened. She will give the </span>
  <em>
    <span>unwelcomed</span>
  </em>
  <span> affections to her younger friend like old times and be a handful again much to Tzuyu's annoyance. The cuddle hobby started to get infrequent until it was gone from their mind and became a distant memory, and for the first time in those 10 years, Nayeon is haunted by the fact that she did not consider what Tzuyu felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she asks herself why did she even get those </span>
  <em>
    <span>butterflies</span>
  </em>
  <span> for something too normal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did she feel them when Tzuyu secretly put her own umbrella when she lost hers back in college? The flutters intensified when she found out Tzuyu went out to buy her another one but ended up going back empty-handed and soaked in the rain. She blames Jisoo for dating Tzuyu and used that opportunity to finally distance herself and put up a temporary wall. Everyone must be crazy to even consider Jisoo betrayed Nayeon for dating because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have something. At the end of the day, it was all about Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or that time when her car broke down and she had to take the subway to work but Tzuyu surprised her off work by picking her up at her office when she's supposed to be having fun since it was her day-off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were days that it was so intense that Nayeon had to go home to her parents just so she could hide the blush on her cheeks. One of those days was when Nayeon, Jinyoung, and Momo went out for dinner together and coincidentally saw Tzuyu and Mina enter the same restaurant. She thought that she didn't even see them until they left. Nayeon was even ready to take the subway until she saw blinking headlights trying to catch her attention in the parking lot. And oh how Nayeon's heart leaped through her ribcage, Tzuyu came back for her even though Mina's house is already near theirs. Nayeon ended up sleeping for a week in her parents' house and tried to avoid any skin contact or anything that would trigger those weird feelings fluttering inside her stomach to her throat for almost 2 months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God... This story is getting worse every second" Nayeon can't really blame how all slumped up Jihyo is with her hand rubbing her temple as she sighs every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's the worst. And all of that just because she can't admit her own feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You even made everyone think that Jisoo betrayed you because you two almost had </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The fear starts to creep up her spine. Nayeon gasped at the realization that she just painted Jisoo as one sly snake just because of her petty ass. "Thank God you two did not ended up together because she does not deserve to be used as a cover up for an indecisive bitch like you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon took everything full of offense, but she really can't retaliate. She knows she deserves worse than being called an indecisive bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them have a question in mind. The truth. The secret that has been covered in lies that Tzuyu cannot even make it true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real feelings that Nayeon keeps hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a day that you did try to consider that you might be in love with her once and not act all confused?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo already knows the answer. The way Nayeon's silence means a thousand yes screaming through her glassy black eyes as her whole body rests still in calmness tells how much more than the surface can tell how deep this is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-3 years ago-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those feelings from years before haunt Nayeon again like the old days and it gets worse. Thanks to that day back in the restaurant where she came back for her, everything seems to be restless for her. Just simple gestures worsen the stomach discomfort and nothing alleviates the symptoms at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No medicine can cure Nayeon's indecisive self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she thought that this company outing would take her mind away from that certain girl. It did not, and it is even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she can think about is why did Tzuyu come back for her and why did that even make her heart skip a beat. The fact that the trip is ending unexpectedly a day early worsens Nayeon's stomach grumbles. Yes, she wants to see Tzuyu but she does not want to feel like fire and ice battling for dominance when she meets her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she really does like Tzuyu. It won't hurt, right? But what if she's just adoring Tzuyu at everything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shakes her head. At least she's home for Tzuyu's birthday and that is what is important. She can finally give the long hidden notebook inside her luggage since last winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach churns the moment she finds herself in front of their door. What if she finally understands this feeling the moment she enters? What if the conclusion that she reaches is the fact that she has been liking her childhood for God knows how long?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What will Nayeon even feel if that is her realization?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shakes her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course, life will still go on"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She twists the doorknob and enters quietly, scared of the next thing that can happen. It is not as quiet as Nayeon imagined for a 2AM atmosphere. There are inaudible noises, lights turned on, and what's weirder is that her room's door is open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course her first instinct is to quietly investigate. As she goes closer to her room, those inaudible noise gets louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon freezes. All emotions she questioned earlier suddenly disappeared and got replaced with </span>
  <em>
    <span>maternal instincts</span>
  </em>
  <span> as what she called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her bed lies Tzuyu, all naked, while a girl in </span>
  <em>
    <span>orange hair</span>
  </em>
  <span> diving—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-Present-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop— no details please"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nayeon did immediately after a sudden realization that it is not the right time to talk about positions and such when they can clearly hear Jeongyeon scream in pleasure next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon remembers everything like a fresh citrus fruit's juice stinging her eyes. Every detail and every feeling she experienced with such sight, and Jihyo really can't blame her. With a heavy heart she has that night, Nayeon quietly pulls out ther gift for Tzuyu and places it down on her table inside her room. No card nor sender information, she just left it there alone, might need a few days to be noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quietly left for Jeongyeon's house lifeless, no feelings, and just pure numbness all over her body, only for her to return in the morning, pretending she just got off the plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I totally lost all the fluttery feelings after that! I avoided her since I assumed she is with someone and I don't want to ruin that for her. In all honesty, it convinced me that all I have for her is just a big sister-like admiration"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing Nayeon forgets about Jihyo is that she's the one who is the most brutal and eye opener for the 3 of them. With her eyes as beautiful as the bright sun on a Sunday morning, those eyes can also see through facades and lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's feeling crushed and being petty, not the other way around" Jihyo sounded as straightforward and frank as she can, raining down on her parade, feeling the irritation building up on Nayeon's expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Okay, I liked her" Nayeon raises both of her hands in the air to admit defeat "But I can't fall in love with her, Jihyo. No I can't. She's our little sister!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon lost to herself the moment a single tear escaped the ducts of her eyes and softly flowed down to her cheek, trailing a distinct mark for Jihyo to see. She swears that she is not in the mood to cry, even her voice is not shaky to say that she's having a breakdown, but why create a single tear? Why did it even break free at that specific line?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She already knows she's lying to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No she is not, Nayeon!" Jihyo slams her cup too hard after a sip. "And we both know that you know it more than I do"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cup is suddenly empty, no more caffeine to drive her system over, and Jihyo sees it. And if caffeine will help the helpless girl in front of her to calm down or at least be at ease while she seeks comfort, Jihyo doesn't mind making her 10 cups of it just for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo gets her cup and makes her way to a small station with coffee on the side and starts to prepare a cup for two. "Falling in love is not a sin, Nayeon"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon lifted her head on and looked at her with little glimmer of happiness masked in a vast pool of worry and insecurity. Jihyo reassures her with a smile, placing another cup of caffeine for her and continues "And falling in love with your friend is not a crime for you to be that scared"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nayeon still can't accept it. She shouldn't and she would not admit it even if they were the last people on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault that Tzuyu's your type. We all have preferences. And it is also not Tzuyu's fault that people fall in love with her. Everything is a coincidence until you work on it to become a destiny"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those wide eyes of Jihyo suddenly makes Nayeon finally feel like caffeine has never been in her body for a while. Those same eyes finally calms her and maybe even lets her thoughts and opinions flip dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon might consider saying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be afraid to love" Jihyo chuckles "I will be surprised if you're not in love with her after all of those things she did for you. Not everyone plans a trip for your stressed friend"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SHE DID WHAT NOW?!" Oh curse her heart that keeps beating erratically like hell inside her chest. Tzuyu planned a whole trip for her because she's stressed? Nayeon doesn't know how to process that information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit" Jihyo curses under her breath. "Pretend you didn't hear that. She asked me not to tell anyone"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon finally feels it again. The butterflies built up for almost 10 years at the pit of her stomach starts to creep up to her throat like a large lump formed in discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needs to release it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhales deeply and stares right into Jihyo's eyes in all sincerity and truthfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love Tzuyu" Nayeon breathes in and repeats "I love Tzuyu oh my god!" and proceeds to fan herself as if it was one tedious task, completely burying her head on the table as she shouts in another episode of her breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, everyone knows except for you two" Jihyo is finally back being her mocking and sarcastic tone to annoy her again. "Why don't you make her the new character in your story?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon immediately raised her head and looked at Jihyo straight in the eyes, sheepishly smiling and giggling like a crazy woman before gulping a big lump in her throat. It never dawned on Jihyo what might be the reason for Nayeon's sudden chaotic trance until she recalls how familiar Nayeon's stories earlier are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the protagonist, right?" Jihyo questions in an all-knowing tone in which Nayeon nods and answers "Yep..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything died down. No more lewd noises from the other side of the wall and suddenly Jihyo is all silent with a soft half-hearted smile painted on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon knows that in any second now, Jeongyeon would probably barge in and join them with fresh sweat from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>session</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She wonders if it was even right for her to tell what she feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it still a coincidence for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Jihyo smile with a sigh already tells her the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo shakes her head. "Destiny can also be cruel, Nayeon'' She sighs and chuckles "I tried to make a move— to confess for 13 years but fate and destiny are not on the same page for me. Jeongyeon keeps having girls when I try to"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door suddenly swings open. Never in Nayeon's life has she seen Jihyo act like her. She has never seen her all flustered and anxious after repeating a confession from 15 years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did someone say my name?" Jeongyeon didn't even stop on her tracks and immediately grabbed a seat between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jihyo just can't face her for now. Not when she just heard her reach</span>
  <em>
    <span> nirvana</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a room beside her. She stands up the moment Jeongyeon has seated and reaches out for her cigarettes inside her jacket's pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go take a puff for a while to mask that orgasm smell"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon followed suit. She really can't stomach seeing Jeongyeon for now after witnessing her in such a state of euphoria
</span></p><p>
 Nayeon takes note to not develop the character based on Jeongyeon too realistically like her for because she will get reported for violating the Content rating system if it is not safe for kids to consume.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will try to release a new chapter before the year ends :) Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reaching this far!! i am really slow with updates so please bear with me</p><p>though i rarely go on twitter, you can reach me there and talk to me if you want. @citruscherry_<br/>thank you and keep safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>